Mario Kart: Road Rage
Mario Kart: Road Rage is a video game for the Wii 2. It uses the Wii Wheel. Characters Light weight *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Koopa Troopa *Toad *Paratroopa *Toadette *Shy Guy *Dry Bones *Baby Daisy *Moogle Medium weight *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Daisy *Diddy Kong *Birdo *Bowser Jr. *Hammer Bro. *Magikoopa *Ninja *Black Mage *White Mage *Cactuar Heavy weight *Donkey Kong *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Pianta *Rosalina *King Boo *Petey Piranha *R.O.B. *King K. Rool Cups Mushroom Cup *Peach Circut: A medium-sized track, this is the easiest one. You race through a generic plain and around her castle. *Mario Speedway: A track through a grassy area, with really no defining features. * * Rewards *50cc: Birdo *100cc: Paratroopa *150cc: Petey Piranha *Mirror: Minion Mobile Flower Cup * * *Diamond Highway: A course through a highway above a city. Unlike other city tracks, this takes place at daytime. *Creepy Cavern: An underground maze with swoopers, lava, thwomps, and more. Star Cup *Birdo Mine: Wario's Gold Mine is a dusty, dreary mine, unlike this, which has shiny jewels all over and purple rocks and you don't go outside. *Bloop Sea: A course that is entirely underwater. You travel through an air-filled pipe. Special Cup Shell Cup *Wii Luigi Circut *SNES Donut Plains 1 *GCN Baby Park *N64 Kalimari Desert Banana Cup *N64 Choco Mountain *GCN Yoshi Circut *GBA Cheese Land *NDS Waluigi Pinball Leaf Cup *Wii Koopa Cape *GBA Ribbon Road *NDS Airship Fortress *N64 Yoshi Valley Lightning Cup *NDS Shroom Ridge *Wii Bowser's Castle *GCN Wario Colisseum *SNES Rainbow Road Battle Courses New *Mini Moon: A small asteroid in outer space. Players can drive all over the course because of the gravity (like how Mario ran around planets in SMG.) *Vanilla Lake: A frozen lake in an icy area, with freezies all over that will freeze you. Sometimes the ice cracks and you'll fall into freezing water. *Sky Garden: An arena set in the clouds, where it is easy to fall off. Keep driving, or else you'll slowly sink through the clouds and down to Earth. Retro *SNES Battle Course 2 *N64 Double Deck *GBA Battle Course 4 *GCN Tilt-A-Kart *NDS Nintendo DS *Wii Funky Stadium Karts Like in MKW, karts change color to fit the person driving them. Default Karts Light *Baby Buggy: A stroller, like the one kart from MKWii. *Royal Racer: A stroller king of like the Baby Buggy, but on top there is a crown and it somewhat resembles a mini Heart Coach. *Go-Go Kart: A simple standard go-kart, like ones in real life. *Speedy Shell: A green shell with wheels and a driver's seat and stuff. It is very large, as if it belonged to a fat Koopa. Medium *Red Fire: Like Mario's from MKDD, but now designed to fit one person. *Heart Coach: Like Peach's from MKDD, but now it only fits one. *Specter: A special possession of Black Mage's, which also counts as his mode of transportation. *4-Wheel Pin: A pin-shaped kart that looks like a backwards pin with 4 wheels. Heavy *Wario Muscle: A large muscle car. *Waluigi Racer: Like Waluigi's from MKDD, but now it fits just one person. *Safari Jeep: Like the Wildlife from MKDS. *Koopa Klown Krusher: A car that looks like Bowser's from MKDD, but white and with a Koopa Klown Kar face on it. Unlockable Karts Light *Swanish: A swan-shaped kart. *Bubble: A ball-shaped kart that rolls. *Orange Tube: TBA... *P.O.O.K. (Poochy on Over Kart): TBA... Medium TBA... Heavy TBA... Default Bikes Light TBA... Medium TBA... Heavy TBA... Unlockable Bikes Light TBA... Medium TBA... Heavy TBA... Items TBA... Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario (series)